BeckerJess Drabble Collection
by pinkcat4569
Summary: A bunch of drabbles written primarily for Primeval 100 challenges.  Most, if not all, feature B/J
1. Chapter 1 Where are We Going?

For "Where Do We Go From Here" Challenge 234 at Primeval 100

Title: Where Are We Going?

by: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: series 5

Rating: K

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters.

Where are We Going?

"Jess, where are we going?"

"How should I know, Becker. You're the one who can't commit."

"Jess?"

"I know. You're afraid you'll die and leave me grieving for you."

"Jess..."

"Or I'll get hurt and somehow it'll be because of you."

"Jessica..."

"It's like you can't decide if you should take a chance or not. It's infuriating."

"Jess!"

"What?"

"I meant, where do we, the team go to get out of this forest?"

"Oh. Sorry. My bad. OK. Go straight 30 yards and take a right."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Any thoughts, though, on the other directionally related problem?"

"Jess!"


	2. Chapter 2 Getaway

Title: Getaway

Author: Pinkcat4569

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

For Primeval 100 Challenge 235: Picture Prompt—lighthouse on a hill, full of dry, leafless shrubs, with seagull flying over

Words: 100

"Becker, stop firing. You're scaring the birds."

"You know what seagulls are, Jess? Rats with wings."

"How can you be grumpy on a day like this?"

"Our holiday was interrupted. Our picnic eaten by ugly pig-like things. And now, instead of rolling around beside the lighthouse with my girlfriend I'm looking for Porky's great-great grandfather."

"That's why your grumpy," said Jess.

"That's why I'm grumpy."

"The anomaly has to be around here somewhere, Becker. We'll find it, send Porky home, and then we can roll around beside the lighthouse."

"Promise?"

"Oh, we're rolling around, Porky or no Porky."

Becker smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fortune

Title: The Fortune

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Pairing: B/J

Disclaimer: Don't own primeval, characters

Written for Challenge 236, Tall, Dark, and Handsome

The Fortune

"Ooh, a fortune cookie," said Jess.

Becker scoffed. "They're dumb."

"Ya, it's fun. I forgot, you don't know that word."

Becker smirked.

"You will meet a tall, dark, handsome stranger."

"It's me" teased Becker.

"You're not a stranger," said Jess. "You might as well be."

On the walk home, Jess was mugged.

"Hey!"

Becker threw the mugger backwards.

"Why are you here?"

Becker chuckled. "Pretty girl walking home alone at night? Not happening."

"Meet my mugger- tall, dark and handsome. Damn fortune."

Becker smiled. "I'll take you home, and we'll chat, so we aren't strangers anymore."

Jess smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 Soul Mate

Rating: K

Spoilers: Webisodes s.4

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval or characters

Author's Note: for Primeval 100 Challenge 236: Tall, Dark, and Handsome

Soul Mate

His photo in the file was certainly handsome, but it was his account of the final mission that bored into her soul. The guilt and loss seeped into the succinct account.

She'd watched the video of his interrogation, and in three dimensions he was even more gorgeous. But it was the tears that haunted her. The decorated soldier, awarded for bravery, was broken and vulnerable.

She met him and he looked her over, returning her handshake firmly. When he realized her joke, he teased her back.

It was a five minute meeting, but she was desperately in love.


	5. Chapter 5 Helpful

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

for Primeval 100 Challenge, Tall, Dark, and Handsome

Helpful

Jess was having tea with her parents. Her mobile rang.

"Hi, Becker. Ooh, sounds bad. I'll be right there. No, happy to help. See you soon."

"Who was that?" asked Dad.

"A friend," she said. " I have to go."

"He calls. You jump?" asked Dad.

"She fancies him," said Mum.

"Obviously," said Dad.

"He's having computer problems!"

"Call a tech."

"Dad, I am a tech."

"What's he like?" asked Mum.

"I bet he's tall, dark, and handsome, like me," said Dad with a wink.

"You're both impossible. Bye."

"Say hi to Becker," called her mum.

"Friends," scoffed Dad.


	6. Chapter 6 Attraction

For Primeval 100 Challenge 237: Call of the Wild

Rating: K

Spoilers: None

Pairing: Becker/Jess, characters: Abby, Connor

Words: 100

author's note: Cool article on dinosaurs' colors here: .com/news/2010/01/100127-dinosaurs-color-feathers-science/o/#

Attraction

"It's Anchiornus! Look at the stripes formed by the black and white feathers! That red crest is gorgeous! I'm attracted myself," said Connor with a laugh.

"Excuse me?"

"Paleontologists theorize that color helped dinos attract mates."

"Fascinating, Connor."

"It is Action Man. Look at it!"

"There's another," said Abby.

"She's checking him out," said Connor. "Told you. It's attracting a mate."

"You're guessing."

"Right, because using color and patterns to attract someone is a crazy idea. What do you think, Jess?"

Jess, wearing a turquoise mini skirt and pink zebra-patterned top, blushed.

"She looks great," said Becker.

"Case closed."


	7. Chapter 7 Snatcher

Titele: Snatcher

by Pinkcat 4569

Spoilers: none

Rating: G

Disclaimer. Primeval and the characters don't belong to me, I write for fun.

Author's Note: Wrote this to see if I could do 100 words. First drabble I ever wrote. Inspiration came from prompt from Primeval 100 'menagerie.'

Snatcher

"Get it Becker!" screamed Jess.

"I can't! It's too fast!"

"Shoot it!"

"Like I said. It's too fast," snapped Becker.

"Do something!" cried Jess frantically.

"Like what?"

They heard high-pitched tittering and then chewing.

"Oh no," said Jess. "It's too late. It's gone."

Becker put his arm around the field coordinator as she sobbed. "I'm sorry Jess," he said gently.

"I'd do anything for you, but I'm not wrestling an uptight dinosaur over a stolen shoe. Even if the dinosaur is dog-sized and the shoe adorably pink with snazzy sparkles.


	8. Chapter 8 Museum Trip

Title: Museum Trip

Word Count: 100

Rating: K

Spoilers: none

For Primeval 100 challenge 233: the Natural History Museum

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters. This is just for fun.

Character: Becker, implied

Author's Note: No Jess in this, sad but true. I am especially fond of this one. It was the first drabble I posted to Primeval 100 and I got wonderful responses to it.

Museum Trip

"Look, Mommy," said Billy, "Dinosaur."

"Yes," said his mother. "It's a nice skeleton."

"Not the skeleton, mommy. The real dinosaur."

"What an imagination. It lived millions of years ago, but now it's only bones."

"No, Mommy, look at the living dinosaur," said Billy.

"Fine, where is it?"

The dinosaur stood snarling next to the skeleton.

"Oh, my..."

"Hi dinosaur," said Billy.

"Billy, no!" screamed the mom.

The dinosaur leaped in the air toward the child.

A beam of electricity hit the dinosaur, knocking it out.

"Dinosaur, are you OK?"

"Yeah, kid," said a man in black. "It's taking a nap."


	9. Chapter 9 Thankful

Title: Thankful

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Rating: T for language

Spoilers: No

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: Drabble inspired by the upcoming American holiday of Thanksgiving

100 words

Thankful

"These are the latest brain children of the psych department."

"I am thankful," read Becker. "You're kidding."

"No," said Jess.

"Guns and gunpowder," wrote Becker.

"Put that, you'll be in therapy for months."

"Right. Thanks, Jess."

"Think of what you can't go without," she said.

Becker smiled. "Short skirts, high sexy heels, legs, bright colors, blue eyes, shining brown hair.,,,"

"You're writing those?"

"sweet voice, soft pink lips, delicate hands, massages, kisses, caresses, cleavage..."

"Becker!"

"and sex," said Becker. "Done."

"They'll think you're a pervert."

"They'll think I'm a man with a gorgeous girlfriend."

"Oh, OK," said Jess, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10 Call of the Wild

Title: Call of the Wild

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T

Spoilers: No

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or characters

Words: 100

Author's Note: written for Primeval 100 Challenge 237: Call of the Wild

Call of the Wild

Jess screamed.

"Get off her!" screamed Becker.

"Corral your animal!" yelled Lester.

Jess' assailant was pulled away.

"She's not the objective," said the leader. "Copy the files."

The assailant nodded.

Connor whispered, "They're taking everything."

"No," said Becker.

"You're going to stop them?" scoffed Lester.

Becker stared at Jess. "Yes."

"I'm finished...here," said the assailant, lunging at Jess.

There was a loud, primal scream as Becker ripped his bonds and knocked the assailant unconscious.

Jess ran to Becker.

"Our own Beast. Before she turns you into a teddy bear," said Lester, "retake the ARC."

"Yes, sir."

The End

Although, I could write sooo much more!


	11. Chapter 11 Turkey Stampede

Title: Turkey Stampede

Rating: G

Spoilers: No

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: In honor of American Thanksgiving or any holiday where turkeys are eaten. Also, not really Becker/Jess. Sorry

Words: 100

Holiday Stampede

"Run!" cried Becker.

"There are so many!" cried Emily.

"Don't panic," said Connor. "They aren't carnivorous."

"I refuse to die by turkey stampede," said Becker.

"They aren't turkeys," said Connor. "Ow! Stop pecking!"

"Keep running," said Jess. "The anomaly is ahead."

"I see it!" cried Becker.

He ran for it, but swerved at the last minute, and a humungous flock of small, feathered dinosaurs ran through the anomaly.

"Great!" said Jess. "Now get your butts back here so we can eat our turkey."

"I think those things wanted revenge for today's turkey dinners," said Becker.

"They aren't turkeys."


	12. Chapter 12 Thankful Jar

Title: Thankful Jar

Rating: G

Spoilers: No

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval or the Characters

Words: 100

Thankful Jar

"Each day Lester will read a slip of paper stating what we are thankful for, from this jar," said Jess.

"No," said Becker. "Lester, you OK'd this?"

"No."

"I agree with them," said Matt.

"The Psych Department insists, and will cancel some of the mandatory counsel sessions if we all, seriously, do this."

"Fine."

Lester read the first paper.

"Guns. Really? I wonder who?"

Day 2: "Emily"

Day 3: "Comics"

Day 4: "Becker"

Day 5: "Womens' Rights"

Day 6: "Gin"

Day 7: " Becker"

Day 8: "Knighthoods"

Day 9: "Rex"

Day 10: "Becker"

Day 11: "Becker"

"Jess!"

"What?"


	13. Chapter 13 Stay

Title: Stay

Rating: T

Spoilers: No

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters

Author's Note: 100 word Drabble, inspired by Martina Mcbride's sad, leaving song, "How Far."

Stay

"Talk to me!" screamed Jess.

"I am."

"No, Becker, you're shutting me out! I can't live like this!"

"Then don't," he said.

"You want me to leave?"

"I didn't say that."

"You don't say anything! Well?"

Nothing.

"Fine!" She went for her luggage.

Inside was a message.

"He's emotionally retarded, but he loves you. Don't leave."

She laughed through tears.

"Jess, I..."

"I don't want to go."

"Stay."

She jumped in his arms. They kissed passionately, ending up in bed.

"I owe Abby for that message."

"The one in your luggage?"

"You know?"

"Abby didn't leave it."

She smiled.

The End


	14. Chapter 14 In the Cold

Title: In the Cold

Rating: G

Spoilers: None

Written for Primeval 100, Challenge 240: Keeping Warm

In the Cold 

"People are skating the Thames," said Abby.

"We're in 1610, the Little Ice Age," said Connor. "Not a real ice age, but colder winters that...

"Don't care," said Jess, freezing.

Becker hugged the half-dressed woman tight.

Abby slid across the ice. "Here, Jess."

"Blankets!"

"The skaters were aghast at your clothes ," said Abby.

Jess sighed. "That's better. Keep cuddling, though."

Becker laughed.

"The anomaly! Let's go," said Connor.

"You'll be warm soon, Jess."

"No, Becker. We may need to cuddle a while."

He smiled. "OK."

She snuggled into his chest, as they went through the anomaly.


	15. Chapter 15 Snowbound, ADULT

Title: Snowbound

Rating: M, Adult

Spoilers: No

Description: Jess and Becker are trapped in the snow, awaiting rescue, and cold. How to keep warm?

For Primeval 100's challenge 240: Keeping Warm; 100 Words

Snowbound

Jess caught her breath. Her heart pounded, and she ached in a previously neglected region of her body.

"Are you OK?" asked Becker.

"More than OK. That was brilliant," she said, lazily stroking his chest.

"Which time?"

"All of them."

He pulled the damp hair from her face. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." She smirked. "For everything."

He laughed. "It was a team effort."

"Wow, what an effort," she said. "Getting snow bound was a blessing."

"Amen," he said. "Still cold?"

She smiled. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On the rescue team's ETA."

"We have a while."

"Then I'm still cold."

The End


	16. Chapter 16 Danger

Danger

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G

Spoilers: None

Description: Jess won't leave her post, and Becker won't leave her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 244: "You stay, I stay."

100 Words

Danger

"Jess, there's a creature lose!"

"I know, Becker. If I leave, the team that's still out will be blind. You leave."

"You stay, I stay."

They exchanged their feelings in a three second look.

Jess turned back to the monitors. "Almost there, Lt. Flowers," she said into the comms.

"Roger."

"It has to get past me," Becker mumbled, watching Jess, "and it won't."

Tense seconds passed.

"Creature returning through the anomaly," said Flowers.

"We're out of here," said Becker.

They heard a roar. "Just in time," said Jess.

Becker grabbed her and ran out the back entrance, to safety.

The End


	17. Chapter 17 Just a Guy, Special Kind

Titles: Just a Guy, and it's sequel, Special Kind of Guy

Author: Pinkcat4569

No Spoilers

Rated G

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Description: Becker's fall from grace in Jess' eyes in drabble one, and how he tries to get back in her good graces, drabble two

Disclaimer: Just for fun. I know that I don't own Primeval, and do not profit in anyway.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 246: Fall From Grace. Two drabbles, 100 words each.

Just A Guy

Jess tried to enjoy her drink, ignoring obnoxious guys pawing the waitress.

One of the men looked up.

Becker, acting like a neanderthal.

Looking embarrassed, he walked over to her.

"Hi, Jess."

"How can you behave like that?"

"We're just joking," he said.

"It isn't funny. I thought you were a gentleman."

"I am. We're just a little rowdy tonight."

"No, you're rude and demeaning."

"We're just being guys."

"All guys are creeps, huh? Even you?"

"Jess..."

She ignored him.

Special Kind of Guy

"Jess, talk to me," begged Becker.

"Hey, Becker mate! What's with your girlfriend?"

"Can't you handle her?"

"Quiet down guys," said Becker.

"Oh! He's whipped, boys!"

"Knock it off!"

They laughed and snickered.

"Behave guys, or leave," commanded Becker.

They sneered, but quieted down.

Becker approached the waitress.

"I'm sorry, Miss," he said. "We should act better."

His pals scoffed.

"Thank you," she said

Becker asked Jess, "Can I join you?"

She nodded.

"Why did you leave them?" she asked.

"You were right. I was acting badly. Besides, I wouldn't let them treat you that way."

She smiled.

The waitress walked over. "He's a special kind of guy," she told Jess.

"He is."


	18. Chapter 18 Alone

Title: Alone

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: No

Ratings: G

Description: Lost through an anomaly, Becker regrets his single status.

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval/characters. Just for fun.

Pairings/Characters: Abby/Connor, Matt/Emily, and Becker

Author's Note: For Primeval 100: Challenge 247: The Odd One Out. 100 Word drabble.

Alone

The team had been trapped on the wrong side of an anomaly.

"Here we are again," said Connor.

"At least its not the cretaceous," said Abby.

"And we're together," said Connor, kissing her. She held his hand and smiled.

Matt smiled at Emily. He pulled her into a hug.

"I would be heartbroken if we were separated," she said.

"I would too, Emily."

That night, the couples slept together. Across from them, a lone figure picked at the campfire. Becker looked at the sleeping pairs, jealousy creeping in.

"You're the one who couldn't afford a relationship," he whispered bitterly.

The End

Had to write a sequel. Becker's just too lonely. Not Alone is the sequel, also 100 words.


	19. Chapter 19 Not Alone, sequel to Alone

Title: Not Alone, drabble sequel to Alone

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: No

Ratings: G

Description: Sequel to Alone. Jess waits alone, separated from Becker and the others by an anomaly.

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval/characters. Just for fun.

Pairings: Becker/Jess

Author's Note: For Primeval 100: Challenge 247: The Odd One; I think this fits the theme. Jess is the Odd One Out, left behind by the anomaly, and feeling an anguish no one else at the ARC feels. In this and Alone, B/J are not a couple.

Not Alone

Jess obsessively monitored the ADD. She continued to direct other teams, but her heart had disappeared through the anomaly.

Lester tried but couldn't understand.

"How long are you going to look for them?" he asked.

"Til I die," she said.

Three months after they disappeared, Abby and Connor came through an anomaly, then Matt and Emily.

Jess waited anxiously. At last, Becker walked through. Seeing Jess, he instantly lit up into that smile she had so missed. They ran to each other, first hugging, then kissing for the first time.

"Finally, I'm not alone," he whispered.

"Me either."

The End


	20. Chapter 20 Shattered

Title: Shattered

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Warning: Character Death

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 248: Shattered.

I'm not exaggerating, tears poured down as I wrote this. If you have to, imagine a "ta-da, I'm not really dead moment." I had to, seriously.

Shattered

He sat by her bed, holding her pale, cold hand

"Becker, she's gone," said Abby.

He stared at the fading red lips. Her eyes were closed. He'd have to remember those glorious blue gems.

Never again would he hear her laugh or see that smile, or tease her about chocolate.

He didn't want to leave her, not yet. Not ever. Soon he'd have no choice.

The team tried to comfort him. Nothing would work. This was why he had tried to push her away, to spare her this pain.

She was gone, and he was the one completely shattered.


	21. Chapter 21 Shattered, Again

Title: Shattered, Again

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Warning: Character Rebirth

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 248: Shattered.

I had to. I don't do sad endings. If you love them, then stop reading...now. I may be taking liberties with the challenge theme, but I think this still fits even on its own. I'd read Shattered first though. For this, B/J were not a couple.

Shattered, Again

"This team shatters medical knowledge."

"What?"

"First you're dead, Captain, and then you're not, then it's Connor, and now it's Miss Parker."

Becker threw the poor doctor against the wall. "WHAT?"

"Becker?"

The stunned team members turned to see Jess.

"You're alive. Jess!"

Becker hugged her tight.

"After all the crying and moping you did, will you please kiss her?" asked Lester.

"You did?"

"He was shattered," said Connor.

"Kiss her!"

Jess blushed and smiled.

Becker smothered her with a shattering kiss.

"I lost you."

"No. I'm here."

He slowly kissed her. "I'm never letting go."

"Good. Don't."


	22. Chapter 22 Hidden in Plain Sight

Title: Hidden in Plain Sight

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G

Spoilers: No

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Description: Becker and Jess: It's obvious to everyone...With a Valentine's Day angle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: 100 words, for Primeval 100, Challenge 249: Hidden in Plain Sight. Pre-relationship.

Hidden in Plain Sight

The team walked into the canteen.

"I'm reserving spaces for the Valentine meal," said Chef Bernie. "Put you three couples down?"

Becker and Jess blushed.

"We aren't," began Jess.

"A couple," finished Becker.

Bernie smirked. "No? You're in sync and always together. You each insist I stock the other's favorite: chocolate or strawberries."

"I have to go," said Becker.

"ADD stuff," said Jess.

The others burst out laughing.

"They are a couple," said Emily.

"It's hidden in plain sight," said Abby.

Connor smirked evilly. "Put them down anyway."

Matt chuckled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jess and Becker."

The End


	23. Chapter 23 I Love You Becker, but

Title: I Love You, Becker, but..."

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: No

Ratings: G

Description: Bad news for Jess and Becker, a sacrifice must be made.

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval or the characters

Author's Note: For Primeval 100's challenge 250: Past Prompts. Past prompt 231: I'd do anything for Love (But I Won't Do That) 100 words

I Love You, Becker, but...

"You're allergic to chocolate, Captain."

Jess gasped.

"The rash is extensive, and you're feverish," said the doctor, standing beside Jess. Suddenly he sniffed her. "Chocolate perfume?"

"No."

Becker laughed. "She's 85% chocolate, Doc."

"Unbelievable. She consumes so much that you're allergic to her."

She gasped.

"That's nuts, Doc."

"Yes, it is. Miss Parker, you'll have to give up chocolate."

Jess collapsed.

"Please don't kill my girlfriend."

"It's the chocolate or Becker."

Jess cried. "Goodbye, Becker."

"Give me shots, Doc."

"They're painful."

"Not to me. I have a high thresh-hold for pain."

"I love you, Becker."


	24. Chapter 24 War

Title: War

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: No

Ratings: G

Description: Becker and Jess' jokes get out of hand.

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval or the characters

Author's Note: For Primeval 100's challenge 250: Past Prompts. Past prompt 7: Betrayal

War

"A joke war is about jokes, not actual war," said Lester.

"He tried to poison me!"

"It's healthy, Jess!"

"It's a carob bar, Becker. Gross!"

"You switched my gun!"

She snickered. "It was a training gun."

"Inexcusable! It fired a 'Kiss Me' sign in front of my men!"

Jess collapsed in giggles.

Lester stifled a laugh. "Ahem. Captain, real chocolate for Miss Parker. Miss Parker, allow him to fire that gun at you, then follow the instructions," he said, smirking. "Kiss and make up. That is my command."

Becker raised his eyebrow. Jess smiled.

"OK," they said.

The End


	25. Chapter 25 Infectious

Title: Infectious

Spoilers: No

Rating: G

Description: Becker wants to be grumpy. It's not so easy around a certain field coordinator.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100's Challenge 250: Past Prompts. Past Prompt 59: Joy

Infectious

Becker was in an extremely foul mood.

"La, la, la. Something, something something," sang Jess.

He frowned.

Her hair bobbed to the beat.

She would not break his mood, damn it.

To his relief, she left. He'd get the reports and leave sunny Jess land as fast as possible.

Too late. He heard heel tapping. She was dancing.

"Shimmy, shimmy, shimmy," she sang.

"Please Lord, don't shimmy," he whispered.

She shimmied into view. "Becker. Hi. I heard you were grumpy."

He sighed, and gave in.

"Not at all, Jess. Not if you're around," he said, smiling.

She smiled back.

The End


	26. Chapter 26 Sleepy

Title: Sleepy

Rating: T

Spoilers: None

Description: Becker is desperate. If he and Jess fall asleep, they'll die. He'll try anything.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100's Challenge 250 Past Prompts. Prompt 62: Sleepy

Sleepy

"Jess, we have to...stay awake," said Becker, falling asleep.

She lay beside the strange creature Becker had shot.

"Damn...venom." He fought his closing eyes.

"Becker..."

"Stay awake or we'll drift into a coma and die."

"Sleepy."

Becker shook her. He even slapped her.

"Jess. Have to get...adrenaline going," he said, then kissed her.

Jess jolted awake.

"Might be only way," he said. Then he winked.

"You mean..."

He nodded.

"Matter of life and death, right?" she asked, pulling off his shirt.

He smiled, unbuttoning hers. "Right."

Jess moaned, as he kissed her chest. "No sleeping. No problem..."

The End


	27. Chapter 27 Bull's Eye

Title: Bull's Eye

Spoilers: None

Rating: T: adult situations

Description: Jess needs a new plan to win Becker.

For Primeval 100's Challenge 250: Past Prompts. Prompt: 165 If at First You Don't Succeed...

Bull's Eye

Jess was at her wit's end. Neither short skirts nor strawberries sweets had won Becker.

It was time for a new plan.

Jess walked seductively into the firing range, easily getting his attention with camouflage booty shorts and matching tank top.

She slowly ran a finger down her gun's barrel. She licked her lips and grasped the trigger.

Becker stopped breathing.

Jess fired six perfect shots. She put down the gun.

He gulped. "Nice...everything."

She smiled. "Captain, you're in my sights."

He looked her over, then roughly pulled her to him and passionately kissed her.

"I surrender, Jess."

The End


	28. Chapter 28 Dark and Stormy Night

Title: Dark and Stormy Night

Spoilers: No

Rating: G

Description: It's a scary, stormy night. Of course, at the ARC scary nights take on a whole new level of terror.

For Primeval 100 Challenge 250: Past Prompts. Prompt 130: Things That Go Bump in the Night

Dark and Stormy Night

Jess shivered and dripped across the Ops floor.

"Caught in the storm?"

"No, Becker. I like wet, plastered hair."

He smirked. "Grouchy."

The lights flashed.

"Great," said Jess. "Can this night get worse?"

She heard a howl. "Wind?"

Becker pulled her close. "No."

"Emergency EMD," he said. She nodded, and moved with him.

Jess heard a snarl above her.

Becker fired, dropping a small crocodile-like dinosaur.

"See, nothing to worry about."

"Are you insane?"

"Jess, it's unconscious. Relax. Everything's fine now."

Then the lights went out.

"You were saying?"

"You know, Jess. Darkness has its advantages."

The End


	29. Chapter 29 Becker and Jess

Title: Becker and Jess

Spoilers: No

Rating: G

Description: A description of Becker and Jess, in a nutshell

For Primeval 100 Challenge 250: Past Prompts. Prompt 121: Want, Take, Have

Becker and Jess

Her skirts, smile, and laugh drove him crazy. He wanted her.

After they nearly died during an incursion, he couldn't stand it anymore. With her permission, he took her.

He knew they couldn't go back. If he was hurt or killed she'd be devastated. If he lost her, he would die.

Then, came an especially deadly mission. He lost six men. He didn't think he could go on.

Later that night, he cried in her arms. She comforted, soothed, and above all, loved him.

He could stay with the ARC, leading his men...

Because he had her.


	30. Chapter 30 Small Oversight

Rating: G

Spoilers:None

Pairing: Implied Becker/Jess; main characters are original

Author's Note: Written for Primeval 100 Challenge 250: Past Prompts. Prompt # 15, Oops

This drabble uses my soldier characters. Flowers, Becker's practical, and close second in command, Vale, mischievous, but loyal third in command, and comical Carlson, the ARC's older weapons expert.

Small Oversight

"Captain, sleep," said Flowers.

"Yeah, you don't want to return sleepy to the ARC," said Vale, smirking. "Or Miss Parker."

Carlson whispered, "Are you insane, Vale?"

Vale laughed.

"Sleep."

Becker yawned. "Too much to do."

"I'll handle the men," said Flowers. "And Carly will cry if he can't care for the weapons."

Carlson nodded.

"I'll get the supplies," said Vale.

"OK. I'll hit the sack."

Before dawn, they loaded the planes.

Vale checked his list and turned white. "I'm a dead man."

"What did you forget?"

Vale looked hopeless.

"You forgot Jess' chocolate?"

Vale nodded.

"You are dead."

The End


	31. Chapter 31 After

Title: After

Description: Becker takes care of Jess after her first shooting.

Rating: T: implied mild violence

Spoilers: No

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 250: Past Prompts. Prompt # 116: Tender Loving Care

I intended a human (a bad one, obviously,) to be who Jess killed. I didn't realize that it wasn't clear til after I posted. Sorry.

After

"Put down the gun, Jess," said Becker gently.

Her hands shook as he eased the gun away. "I...sh-shot him."

"Yes. You had to. He would have killed you."

"Is he dead?"

"Yes. He can't hurt you now."

She shuddered. "I'm cold."

He put his arm around her. "You're in shock."

He carefully tended her scratches. "You're OK," he said. "You're safe.

He tenderly wiped the blood from her hands, face.

She sobbed.

"I'm here," he whispered. He hugged her tightly. "Sh. I'll take care of you. I promise."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't," he said. "I'll never leave you."


	32. Chapter 32 Death by Chocolate

Title: Death by Chocolate

Description: Jess devices the ultimate chocolate delicacy.

Rating: Teen: adult situations

Spoilers: No

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 250: Past Prompts. Prompt #175: Death By Chocolate

Death By Chocolate

"This is going to kill you, you know."

Jess smirked. "But what a way to go."

She looked at her chocolate art work.

"Yummy. Your turn," she said, handing him the brush. "Remember, I'm ticklish."

Becker looked her over, in a red lace bra and panty.

"You don't need any. You look delicious now."

"Sorry, baby. You promised me."

"Yes, I did. Why don't you go first? I want to just...drink you in."

She smiled. Bending over him, she slowly licked the chocolate off his neck. "Mmm...tasty."

He moaned. "Bon appetit," he whispered.


	33. Chapter 33 A Quiet Evening In

Title: A Quiet Night In

Description: Becker and Jess spend an unusual evening in the ARC

Rating: G

Spoilers: No

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 250: Past Prompts. Prompt # 14

A Quiet Night In

Becker sat polishing guns.

He heard heels clacking into the armory.

She sat beside him and opened her laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"We're a skeleton crew, Captain. I'm lonely in Ops."

He smiled.

"Do you mind?"

He shook his head.

"Good."

She pulled out a chocolate bar. "Want some?"

"Sure. Hang on." He retrieved a thermos.

She smiled as he poured the tea, handing her a cup.

They sat, sharing food and drink.

"It's a picnic!"

He laughed. "And a quiet, cozy evening in, Jess."

She smiled, and scooted closer. "I like it."

"Me too."

The End


	34. Chapter 34 Change

Title: Change

Description: There is a big change in Becker/Jess' relationship

Rating: T

Spoilers: No

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 250: Past Prompts. Prompt # 35: New Beginnings.

Change

Becker crawled out of the pink bed, and pulled his clothes on.

He heard Jess singing in the kitchen.

He sighed. Everything was different now.

"Good morning, handsome," she said.

"Morning."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah. Thanks," he said. He stood silently.

Jess frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Really? You seem...upset."

He put down the coffee, and took her in his arms. "I'm not, honestly."

"You...don't regret it?."

"No, Jess. I don't. It's new, that's all."

"New, but not bad?"

"No," he said, kissing her.

"Good, because I want this, you and me, I mean."

"I do too, Jess. I really do."

The End


	35. Chapter 35 Works Every Time

Title: Works Every Time

Description: Chat-up lines that would work on the Primeval ladies.

Rating: G

Spoilers: No

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 250: Past Prompts. Prompt # 17: Chat-up Lines

Works Every Time

"Chat up lines that work," said Abby.

"I own a chocolate company."

"That would work, wouldn't it , Jess?"

"You bet Abby. What about you?"

"Hmm. Want to drive my race car?"

Jess giggled. "I'm a shoe designer?"

Abby laughed. "How about you, Emily?"

"I prefer a mysterious man. No line."

Jess giggled. "We know, Em."

"I imagine Abby's perfect line would be something scientific."

"You're right. Or something from a comic or movie."

Abby frowned. "I know the line that melts you every time, Jess."

"Go ahead, tell it."

"Hi. I'm Captain Becker."

"Not funny, Abby."

The End


	36. Chapter 36 Insomnia and Insomnia 2

Title: Insomnia and Insomnia 2

Description: Becker can't sleep. Jess tries to help.

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Rating: G

Spoilers: No

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 250: Past Prompts. Prompt # 23: Bed. Each drabble is 100 words. Not necessarily companion pieces, but can be.

Insomnia

Becker was exhausted but tossed in bed.

He didn't mind being called to work. He couldn't sleep anyway.

"Becker. You're dozing off standing up!" scolded Jess.

"I'm fine."

"You aren't. Go lie down."

He sighed. "Fine." He laid on a cot, not sleeping.

He tried a chair. Nothing.

Jess frowned. "Lester agrees. You need sleep."

"I've tried."

She tucked him in on the couch.

He was up in twenty minutes.

Finally, Jess dragged him into guest quarters.

"Jess?'

She lied down, holding out her arms. "Just sleeping, Becker."

He crawled into her embrace.

Jess softly giggled.

He was snoring.

The End

Insomnia 2

"You look awful."

"You don't look so hot either."

Jess wrinkled her nose. "I wasn't commenting on our grooming, Becker."

He laughed. "Not many options in the Jurassic."

"You need sleep."

"I can't."

"Bed options aren't the greatest either."

He smiled.

"Give it a try."

He crawled onto the grass bed.

Didn't work.

He tried the hard floor. No.

"Maybe I should try a dinosaur mattress."

She smiled. "Or a fury, saber-toothed bed."

He laughed.

"Come here," she said.

He lay his head on her lap.

Instantly he fell asleep.

"You just needed the right bed," she whispered.

The End


	37. Chapter 37 Words

Title: Words

Rating: G

Spoilers: None

Description: Is it really true that words can't hurt you?

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 251: Sticks and Stones

Words

"You're paranoid, Becker!"

"I know."

She frowned. "Trigger happy!"

"Yes."

"Judgmental."

"Definitely, Jess."

She stomped her heels.

He laughed. "What's wrong?"

"You're agreeing with me!"

He smirked. "Am I insufferable too?"

"You are!"

He chuckled. "Yes, I am."

She screamed in frustration.

He laughed. "Sticks and stones, Jess."

She bit her lip. "Thanks for the chocolate this morning."

"No problem."

"It's very considerate of you, affectionate, even."

He narrowed his eyes. "Jess..."

"I could even describe you as...sensitive."

"Take that back, Jessica!"

She giggled. "Sticks and stones, Captain."

He growled, and stomped away.

She said triumphantly, "Guess I win."

The End


	38. Chapter 38 Sticks and Stones

Title: Sticks and Stones

Rating: G

Spoilers: None

Description: Words can hurt. Lucky for Jess, Becker's there for her.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 251: Sticks and Stones

Sticks and Stones

Becker walked into the canteen and heard women sneering.

"Hi hussy."

"Is your skirt shorter?"

"Her makeup's sluttier."

Their target ran, and bumped into him.

Jess.

Her eyes were red and smudged.

She pushed away.

"Jess!"

He found her at the ADD.

"Jess..."

"I'm fine."

He squatted beside her. "They're wrong."

She weakly chuckled. "Sticks and stones, right?"

He shook his head. "Words can hurt."

"Do you think I'm...slutty?"

"Sexy. Desirable. Slutty? Never."

She smiled. "Thanks. That helps...a lot."

He smiled. "Would a hug help more?"

She nodded, and he held her.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

The End


	39. Chapter 39 Over the Edge

Title: Over the Edge

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: G

Spoilers: No

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Description: Literal interpretation. Becker is hanging to the side of a cliff. Only Jess can save him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 252: Cliffhanger. 100 words, not including the the title. Oops.

Over the Edge

"Becker!"

The Iguanodon sent him over the cliff.

Jess looked down.

"Oh, thank God!" she cried.

Becker dangled from a rotten tree.

"It's not gonna hold!"

"I'll help!"

"No offense, but you're petite!"

"I'm also smart!" she cried.

The tree creaked.

"Jess!"

"Coming!"

A rope fell down.

Becker tied it around him.

The tree broke loose and fell.

"Becker!"

"Hanging loose, Jess!"

She laughed.

A vehicle revved, and he was pulled up.

"I could kiss the ground, but you're cuter."

Jess laughed, and kissed him.

"Nice. They snog. We handle the Iguanodon."

"Matt, seriously, shut up," said Jess.

The End


	40. Chapter 40 Exit

Title: Exit

Rating: Teen

Spoilers: No

Description: There's a t-Rex in the Arc. Becker and Jess try to get out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: For Primeval 100 Challenge 252: Cliffhanger. Warning: not fluffy, and kind of evil of me.

This is Chapter 40 of the Becker/Jess Drabble Collection, so I'm ending it here. I'm sure I'll have many more drabbles, so I'll put them in Collection 2.

Exit

Jess and Becker ran through the ARC.

"Oh my God! It's so close!" cried Jess.

"Just run, don't look back."

"Finally!" cried Jess, seeing the exit.

"We're the last two inside, let's get the hell out," said Becker.

"Lockdown's closing the door!"

"It'll be OK, Jess."

The t-Rex lunged, knocking them both down. Becker rolled in front of Jess.

The door was barely open.

Becker grabbed Jess, kissed her, and said, "I love you," then he pushed her through the door.

"No!" she screamed, sliding to freedom, watching in horror as the t-Rex grabbed Becker.

Then the door closed.

The End

unless you don't want it to be...I wrote a sequel, stand alone short story called Re-Entry. Fluffy.


End file.
